poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Quotes and Scenes for Thomas' Adventures Series
List of the Scenes and Quotes used for 76869Thomas' "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures" movies. So 78659Thomas, whenever you're making a movie, here is some special scenes and quotes that will be Really Useful for them. When everyone are introducing themselves to someone new in the movies *I'm Thomas. (Welcome Stafford) *I'm Percy. (Thomas and Scruff) *I'm James and this is Toby. (James to the Rescue) *I'm Emily. (King of the Railway) *I'm Gordon here. (Thomas and Scruff) *I am Henry. (Henry's Happy Coal) *My name is Edward. (Hiro Helps Out) *I'm Dash, I'm Bash, And I'm Ferdinand. (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *My name's Luke. (The Switch) *I'm Charlie. (Play Time) *My name is Hiro. (Hero of the Rails) *I'm Paxton. (Blue Mountain Mystery) *My name is Victor. (Blue Mountain Mystery) *My name's Kevin. (Misty Island Rescue) *And my real name is Montage, but you just call me Duck. () *I'm Twilight Sparkle. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *I'm Applejack. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *I'm Fluttershy. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *I'm Pinkie Pie. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *Name's Rarity. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *I am Rainbow Dash. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *I'm Spike. (Friendship is Magic part 1) *Name's Scootaloo, And I'm Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom. (Call of the Cutie) *I'm Shining Armor. (Games Ponies Play) *I'm his wife, Princess Cadence. (The Crystal Empire part 1) *I'm Heckle, I'm Jeckle. (The New Adventures of Heckle and Jeckle and Quacula Intro) *Cool McCool () *() When everyone are looking at each other and/or looking all in confusion or concern and while listening to a story or a song *Thomas and Percy (Misty Island Rescue) *James and Emily (Day of the Diesels) *Toby (The Christmas Tree Express) *Gordon and Henry (Merry Misty Island) *Edward (Salty's Surprise) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery, Luke's New Friend or The Switch) *Charlie () *Hiro (Hiro Helps Out) *Paxton (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Victor and Kevin (Santa's Little Engine) *Duck () *Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy (A Bird in the Hoof) *Applejack and Rainbow Dash (A Bird in the Hoof) *Rarity and Pinkie Pie (Putting Your Hoof Down) *Spike (Feeling Pinkie Keen) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Stare Master) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence () *Heckle and Jeckle (Steeple Jacks) *Cool McCool () *() When everyone say "What?!" after someone says something surprising or shocking *Thomas (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Gordon (Fiery Flynn) *Luke (The Switch) *Hiro () *Paxton () *Victor () *Duck (Duck and the Slip Coaches) *Twilight Sparkle (Spike At Your Service) *Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (The Ticket Master) *Spike () *Apple Bloom and Scootaloo (Hearts and Hooves Day) *Sweetie Belle (Stare Master) *Princess Cadence (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) * When everyone was amazed by something wonderful, beautiful or has happened *'Thomas and Percy:' Flizzing fireboxes! (Up, Up and Away!) *'Bash, Dash and Ferdinand:' Oh me! Oh my! That's right! (Merry Misty Island) *'Luke': () *'Charlie': Bubbling boliers! (Charlie and Eddie) * *'Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo:' Wow, that was amazing/it's really cool/once. Whoa! (Owl's Well That Ends Well) * When (almost) everyone are laughing at something funny that happened *Thomas and Percy (Hero of the Rails) *Gordon, Henry, Emily, Toby, Edward and James (King of the Railway) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Charlie (Ho Ho Snowman) *Hiro (Hero of the Rails) *Victor (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Kevin (Charlie and Eddie) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Duck (The Thomas Way) *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (Friendship is Magic part 2) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Ponyville Confidential) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadnece () *Heckle and Jeckle () *Cool McCool () *() When everyone is scared and frighten by something horrible or terrifying that is happening *'Thomas:' gasps (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Percy:' gasps (Day of the Diesels) *'Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy:' gasps (The Return of Harmony part 1) *'Luke:' Oh my! (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Spike:' Aah! (Feeling Pinkie Keen) *'Heckle and Jeckle:' AAAAHH! (The Lion Hunt) *'Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo:' gasps (Just for Sidekicks) *'Hiro:' gasps (Hiro Helps Out) *'Paxton:' gasps (Blue Mountain Mystery) *'Shining Armor:' No! (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) *'Victor:' ¡Calderas hirvientes! (Blue Mountain Mystery) * When everyone is running away from something bad and/or horrible is happening *Thomas, Percy, Kevin, James, Henry, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby and Emily (Day of the Diesels ''and ''The Missing Christmas Decorations) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Charlie (Ho Ho Snowman) *Hiro (Hero of the Rails) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) *Victor () *Duck () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike and Shining Armor (The Crystal Empire part 1) *Princess Cadence (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Stare Master) *Heckle and Jeckle () *Cool McCool () *() When everyone are all watching happily when two characters are in love and at the happy ending of the movies Version 1 *Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Charlie (Not Now, Charlie!) *Hiro () *Paxton () *Victor and Kevin (Henry's Health and Safety) *Duck () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Owl's Well That Ends Well) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence () *Heckle and Jeckle (Rival Rovers) *Cool McCool () * Version 2 *Thomas and Percy (Day of the Diesels) *Gordon and Henry (Merry Misty Island) *James and Emily (Splish, Splash, Splosh!) *Edward (Charlie and Eddie) *Toby (Toby and Dash) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Thomas' Crazy Day) *Luke (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Charlie (Not Now, Charlie!) *Hiro () *Paxton () *Victor and Kevin (Henry's Health and Sately) *Duck () *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Owl's Well That Ends Well) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence () *Heckle and Jeckle (Rival Rovers) *Cool McCool () *() When everyone is dancing *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Misty Island Rescue) *Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Emily and James (Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor) *Edward and Charlie (Charlie and Eddie) *Kevin (Misty Island Rescue) *Paxton (The Lost Puff) * *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike (Party of One) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (Call of the Cutie) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (A Canterlot Wedding part 2) *Heckle and Jeckle (The Rain Makers) *Cool McCool () *() When everyone is traveling together *Thomas, Percy and Kevin (Day of the Diesels) *James and Emily (A Blooming Mess) *Toby (Toby and Bash) *Gordon (Toby's New Whistle) *Henry () *Edward and Charlie (Charlie and Eddie) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Gordon and Ferdinand) *Hiro (Hiro Helps Out) *Paxton (Gordon Runs Dry) *Luke (Luke's New Friend) *Victor (Victor Says Yes) *Duck (The Thomas Way) * When everyone is shown asleep *Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, Edward, Gordon and Henry (No Snow for Thomas) *Toby (Thomas Comes to Breakfast) *Bash (Toby and Bash) *Luke (Luke's New Friend) *Victor and Kevin (The Early Bird) *Duck (Duck and the Slip Coaches) *Twilight Sparkle and Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie (The Cutie Map Part 2) *Apple Bloom (Apple Family Reunion) *Sweetie Belle (For Whom the Sweetie Belle Tolls) *Scootaloo (Sleepless in Ponyville) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance () *Heckle and Jeckle (Ten Pin Terrors) *Cool McCool () *() When everyone are feeling and looking sad about something very sad happening, someone special dying or has died or saying goodbye sadly in the movies *Thomas (Misty Island Rescue) *Percy (with tears in his eyes; Day of the Diesels) *Luke (with tears in his eyes; Blue Mountain Mystery) *Bash, Dash and Ferdinand (Ol' Wheezy Wobbles) *James (Muddy Matters) *Toby (Toby and Bash) *Edward (Salty's Surprise) *Henry (Henry's Happy Coal) *Gordon () *Emily (Emily and Dash) *Charlie (Not Now, Charlie!) *Hiro () *Paxton () *Victor (Blue Mountain Mystery) *Kevin (Kevin's Cranky Friend) *Duck (Duck and the Slip Coaches) *Twilight Sparkle (with tears in her eyes; A Canterlot Wedding part 1) *Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike (Princess Twilight Sparkle Part '') *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (''Stare Master) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (The Crystal Empire part 2) *Heckle and Jeckle (Steeple Jacks) *Cool McCool (Rocket Racket) *() Category:76859Thomas